1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle seats and the like and refers more particularly to a seat particularly suitable for use with a van, including auxiliary seat structure pivotally mounted to seat back structure, wherein the seat back structure and auxiliary seat structure are selectively movable into substantially vertical positions wherein the seat back structure is in a normal seat back position and the auxiliary seat structure is positioned behind the seat back structure to provide support therefor against pivotal movement of the seat back structure into a horizontal position in which positions the seat back structure and auxiliary seat structure are automatically and releasably locked, and substantially horizontal positions wherein the seat back structure and auxiliary seat structure are aligned with each other and seat bottom structure and supported in such position to provide an unbroken substantially horizontal surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, reclining vehicle seats have been known which have permitted the seat back structure to pivot into a substantially horizontal position to allow relaxation of a passenger. Further, auxiliary members have been provided for use in vans and the like and in conjunction with van seat structure to provide sleeping accommodations. Such structures of the past have generally been separate structures often requiring tools to assemble or disassemble. Wherein such structures of the past have been provided with a seat in a single unit, they have often been particularly complicated and therefore expensive to produce and often inefficient in use.